


Alone together

by orphan_account



Category: Cr1tikal - Fandom, Cr1tiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal, M/M, NSFW, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made by @mike-dirnt-twerks on tumblr</p><p>It was late. About 10:00 at night. Matt and Ryan had gone out of town for the weekend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone together

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first cr1tiplier fic posted so for. So please be supportive.  
> Remember all scenarios are fictional and do not depict the sexual preference or love life of the actual people.

It was late. About 10:00 at night. Matt and Ryan had gone out of town for the weekend. As for Mark, he was having a tender moment with his boyfriend, Charlie. Charlie had come to L.A. to visit Mark over Spring Break. It was a perfect time to be alone together.

In Mark's room, He and Charlie were kissing passionately, yet gently. Quiet moans were heard. Mark loved Charlie a lot; and he wanted to make this visit a special one. After a few minutes, Mark broke the kiss. He heard Charlie groan. Mark could tell he didn't want to stop.

"Hey, don't be disappointed now," Mark said. "I have other special things planned for us to do."

Charlie smirked. Little did he know though, Mark had planned this out ever since Charlie told him that he'd be able to come over. Everything that they were about to do was all about to unfold, slowly.

Mark pulled Charlie into his lap, kissing him much better than before. He kissed back, enjoying the taste of Mark's lips on his. Mark then licked Charlie's bottom lip; he was wanting to French kiss. Charlie accepted this and intertwined his tongue with his partner's.

Charlie felt something rub against him though... It was Mark's bulge, grinding against his ass. He couldn't help but moan at the sensation of being rubbed up against. Mark knew how to please him. Even just by kissing, he could make Charlie weak and hot. Mark broke the kiss once again. But this time, he laid back on the bed. Charlie still sat on his bulge, still feeling Mark's erection up against his ass through his shorts. Charlie then started to grind Mark in the riding position.

"C-Charlie..." Mark moaned. Charlie started to speed up a bit, trying to get Mark to call his name out louder.

"You're quite eager to get inside me, huh? Well you better call out my name if you want a piece of my fuckin' ass." Charlie hissed seductively. Mark proceeded to call out Charlie's name through moans, groans, and husky pants. He helped Charlie grind up against him by placing his hands on his hips. They both loved eachother very much and wanted to relieve themselves.

The grinding stopped when Mark stopped Charlie from going any further. He did his best to prevent himself from pre-cumming in his boxers. Charlie got off of him. Mark sat up in the bed and started taking off his shirt. Charlie's eyes widened, he was paralyzed by Mark's beautiful chest. Despite the surgery scars he had, Charlie still loved to see Mark's body.

Before Charlie knew it, Mark was nude. He snapped out of his frozen state of mind and began to take his clothes off as well. From his shirt, to his slippers, to every last bit of clothing he had on (which wasn't very much.)

Charlie finished taking his clothes off. He walked back over to the bed where Mark sat. He flopped onto the bed beside his partner.

Mark looked over at him and smiled, then looked at the drawer to the night stand. He opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lubrication. He opened the bottle cap and squeezed out a little bit of lube onto his palm. He then placed the bottle on the nightstand and began to stroke his cock, getting his member lubed up. He let out a quiet moan before stopping.

Mark then rolled over on top of Charlie in the dominant male position. Charlie flinched at this.

"Oh goddamn you fuckin' startled me." Charlie spoke, looking Mark in the eyes as he smiled.

"S-sorry..." Mark apologized.

"Are you gonna plow me or not, pussyfart?"

To answer his question, Mark spread Charlie's legs and pushed the tip of his penis against Charlie's entrance. Charlie squeaked.

"I-I'm going to guess that-that was a yes." Charlie said in between pants.

Mark slid into Charlie's tight hole slowly, making the younger male beneath him moan and beg for more. Mark had pushed himself all the way in now and began to thrust.

"F-fuck.." Charlie groaned.

"You like that, baby?" Mark asked.

"Yes... P-Please go fa-faster..." Charlie pleaded.

Mark did what he was told to do. He thrusted a bit faster, going deeper with every one. Charlie moaned louder. Hearing his moaning made Mark go even faster. Every thrust Charlie felt was pure ecstasy. He LOVED being dominated by Mark.

Mark leaned down to kiss Charlie's neck as he thrusted.

"M-MARK!" Charlie called out, face as red as the red hoodie he had thrown down on the floor earlier before the make out session.

"Keep calling my name, Charlie." Mark demanded, his thrusts getting harder and rougher than it already was.

Charlie kept calling out Mark's name as well as demands for him to plow his prostate some more.

"Char-Charlie... I'm so close..." He whispered in Charlie's ear. He prepared himself for Mark, eagerly waiting for him to cum.

Without warning, Charlie came all over himself and Mark. But they didn't care. Mark was determined to finish plowing Charlie. Charlie continued to make noises as Mark slammed into him.

The final thrusts came now. Mark moaned loudly as he came inside of Charlie. Charlie's face was red, his muscles tensed up, and he bit his lip; letting Mark finish filling him up. He then finished and pulled out of Charlie. Mark flopped back down onto the bed, and laid right beside Charlie. He pulled Charlie close to his chest with his well toned arms.

They both cuddled afterwards. It was a shame to them that the session ended so soon. They wanted it to last for a long time. Charlie sighed contently.

"I love you, Mark.."

"I love you too, Charlie."

Mark smooches Charlie's forehead goodnight. They both closed their eyes and then drifted off to sleep after an exhausting night alone together.

tHE END


End file.
